


Pictures of Us

by ChElFi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first posted original work. Just a little story about waking up and realizing he was never in love with you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pictures of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted original work. Just a little story about waking up and realizing he was never in love with you.

There are no pictures of 'us.' She just thought of that as she looked around. Not one. There were a few wedding photos she kept around (though where they are now she couldn't say), back when she thought he cared, when she was still blinded by her innocence. But there was never a picture of 'us' from the honeymoon. There are pictures she took of him. But none of 'us.'

There are no pictures of 'us' when their children were born. His mother didn't even consider the option.  On her in-laws' wall hang five pictures of their perfect son and their child. But none of her, never any of 'us.'

She had wanted pictures of 'us.' Those silly family pictures on the beach or at the park. But when she suggested getting a family photo at their first anniversary, he was angry that she wanted to spend the money on it. 

There aren't a lot of pictures of their firstborn. By the time he was born, she had been trained to "stop taking pictures, it's so expensive" and when she didn't take a lot of pictures of their son, he became angry.

There are no vacation photos because vacations cost money. But that reminds her, there is one picture of 'us.' On a trip she forced him to take. Back when she still thought he loved her. Their anniversary. He isn't touching her in the photo. He never touched her that weekend. He's never liked touching her. He rarely touched her at the beginning, he hasn't touched her in over five years.

Maybe when her friends finally realize what's going on and ask her why she has her very own bedroom even though she's been married nearly three decades, she will tell them, it's because he never wanted a picture of 'us.'


End file.
